When Jack Came Home
by A Girl Named Stitches
Summary: Angel has always been a part of his life...she is like his sister. Now that Jack has come back from Santa Fe, will he be able to deal with the changes in her?
1. Arrival and a Poker Game

A/N: Huzzah! My first story finally up! I hope y'all like it…

**When Jack Came Home**

            Jack Kelly, a.k.a. Cowboy, had been staying in Santa Fe for a few months. A lanky, good-looking brunet of eighteen, he walked up to the Newsboys Lodging House. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. The moment he did, he heard several deeply familiar voices.

            "Throw it ovah heah!"

            "Gimme back me haihbrush!"

            "Ovah heah, Race!"

            _I'm home_, Jack thought. He felt the void that had been gnawing in him since he had left fill. He turned around.

            "Heya, Kloppman."

            "Heya, Kelly," an old voice answered, looking up from his paper. Kloppman ran the lodging house, and he was a friend to all the newsies. Kloppman made a motion with his head toward the upstairs, and Jack smiled in reply. He walked up the stairs and, not to his surprise, the newsies were playing keep-away with a hairbrush.

            "I got it, Blink!" Race shouted, but then spotted Jack and let it hit him on the chest.

            "Cowboy!"

            "Jack, it's Jack!"

            "Kelly, I knew you'd come back!"

            "Well if it ain't Cowboy!" The newsies all shouted and scrambled over to the doorway to greet Jack.

            "Hey, hey, theah's enough a'me for alla yous," Jack grinned while trying to greet everyone at once.

            One girl in the bunk room, a tall girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, hid her hairbrush under a pillow. She made her way to Jack; when she finally had fought her way through the crowd to him, they locked eyes. They said nothing, just embraced, a relief they had been waiting for for months. After a few moments, they released.

            "Heya Angel."

            "Heya Jack."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Later that night, Jack and the girl, named Lisa but nicknamed Angel, stayed up late playing poker. It was long after all of the other newsies had gone to sleep, so they sat in the washroom playing on an upturned washtub.

            "Straight," Jack said smugly, a satisfied smile making its way across his face.

            "Full-on flush," Lisa replied, and she smiled widely.

            Jack laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Yoah too good foah me, Angel," he said.

            Lisa shook her head and smiled while reshuffling the cards. "I know."

            Both laughed again, and Lisa dealt another hand.

            Jack fanned out his cards. "So, anyt'ing new aroun' heah?"

            "Nah, not really," Lisa shrugged.

            "What abou' yous? What's new wit yous?"

            Lisa blushed a little, but quickly concealed it with her poker face. "Nuttin, really," she said.

            "You shoah?" Jack asked, gesturing with his hand. "Ya seem kin'a differen' now…yer lettin' me call ya Angel…" Jack grinned sneakily. He knew she hadn't thought about it.

            Mock offense flooded Lisa's laughing face. "Ain't nuttin' changed roun' heah! I'm jus' lettin' ya off easy 'cause yer back!"

            Jack chortled, and asked for two cards in return for the ones he'd just laid down. Even though she was joking around like always, he sensed something more in Lisa, that had never been there before. 

            _Maybe I've jus' been gone too long._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

A/N: Okay! So there's the first chapter! I will be updating every week. Oh, and constructive criticism is certainly welcome. I'll also so Shout Outs!


	2. Good Morning, Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or anything associated with Newsies, but I own Angel and a couple other characters coming up in later chapters. I'm sorry I didn't put it in the first chapter. *bows head in shame*

A/N: Well here it is! The second chapter! Thank you those of you who reviewed. You can come over to my house for a newsie party sometime. Not really, though. I lied. AAAAnyway, on to the shout outs and then the story!

Shout outs:

Rhapsody: Thaaank yoooou! That's very sweet, I hope you continue reading!

Aguachica: I'm so glad you're proud of meeee! *sniffle, tear* Thank you for reading and reviewing, although Angel is not me. I just didn't come up with a better name quick enough. ;-) Oh, and did you know that my cousin's bball team played Grove? Just a quick fact. Hope to see you soon!

Shortie: Yes! I updated! I'm glad it's cute…that's kind of what I'm going for in this particular story. And about the Mary-sue thing, check the A/N after the story.

Brandi: Thankie! I hope to read your switching-bodies-Buffy-fic in the near future! 

Kaylee: I think I will keep it up, thankyouverymuch. I hope you keep reading! J

When Jack Came Home

Chapter 2

"Get up boys! Sell the papers, sell the papers! Get up, get up, GET UP!"

            "Oi," Lisa mumbled into her pillow, "Must we wake up so oily?" Lisa was not much of a morning person, and Jack wasn't either; he slept on the bunk directly on top of hers.

            _Now dat I'm not asleep, might as well have some fun_, Lisa thought. She saw Jack's hand hanging over the edge of his bed. All at once she reached out, grabbed, pulled, and yelled. Jack awoke with a jolt.

            "What the hell?!"

            "Moahnin', Jack."

            Jack sleepily and reluctantly sat up, cursing under his breath. "Didja hafta do dat, Angel? Didja hafta?"

            "Ya gotta get up sometime, Cowboy," Lisa replied with a smirk.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            A little later that morning, everyone proceeded to selling their daily newspapers. Jack walked up to _The World_'s selling window and knocked.

            "Oh mistah Weasel," he said tauntingly.

            "Well if it ain't me favorite poison in the whole woild," Weasel replied sarcastically. "What can I do f'you?"

            "A hundred papes," Jack answered smugly.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Race intervened. "Ya think ya still got what it takes?"

            "Yeah…you've been gone fer so long…" Skittery joined in.

            Jack looked over at them, then smiled and turned back to the window and Weasel.

            "Make that a hundred n'_fifty_ papes, Weasel."

            "Ohhhhwhoahhhh," the newsies howled jokingly. Jack smiled wider.

            Lisa laughed a little to herself. She knew that Jack was the best, but _did_ he still have it after four months away? _I guess I'll jus' hafta wait n'see_, she thought.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            _Wow. Now dat was some sellin'_, Lisa reflected after she had returned to the lodging house. She had seen Jack selling like she hadn't seen him in a long time, with a renewed appreciation for his craft. He was brilliant. __

_            He truly is the greatest._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Didja see Lisa sellin' tahday?" Jack asked Mush as they stood outside the lodging house.

            "Yeah, sorta. Why?" Mush replied.

            "Nothin', it's just…she sells different now."

            "Oh, that. Yeah, she sells like dat all da time now," Mush finished.

            What they were referring to were the flirtatious looks Lisa had been giving to young men so that they would buy her papers. She was pretty successful, too.

            "She's changed a lot," Jack reflected.

            "Yeah," Mush agreed, and seeing where this was going, kept on the subject. "Y'know, she ust ta like you."

            "Still does, doesn't she?" 

            "Nah, not like that. She really liked you."

            Jack turned, his mind now completely on the conversation. "Did she really?…I guess I nevah noticed. I nevah really thought of her as a goil befoah, ya know?"

            "Yeah, I know. I was like dat too. But now lotsa guys've noticed."

            "Yeah?"

            "Yeah."

            "Like who?" Jack inquired, his eyebrows furrowing.

            "Eh, like Spot."

            "Conlon?"

            "Ya know any uddah?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

A/N: So there it be! The second chapter! I hope to update again next week. I confide that you all are not worried about this being a Mary-sue, because it may come off as that. In fact, most of this fiction might come off as that. This fiction is merely the exposition for two more stories brewing in my head. If this fiction was a movie, it would be a chick flick, like, um, Sleepless in Seattle. I hope I haven't scared any of you off, because the series is rather good. So, yeah, that's it on that topic. Now I've got to go because I'm going to see The Lord of the Rings the Two Towers! Huzzah!


	3. A window into the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Lisa. Oh, and I also now own a copied tape of the soundtrack of Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion, thanks to my friend Briana. Good soundtrack, especially if you like 80's tunes. Haha, I said "tunes".

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I feel so loved! Yeah, well this chapter isn't anything special, I just couldn't seem to get it right. If you like it, great; if you don't, that's ok. I don't really like it either. Well, on with the shoutouts!

Shoutouts:

Helen: Oh my gosh, how many times did you press that button? I got 3 of your reviews! Well, that's ok though. I guess. Thank you for the review, but I can't tell you "the deal" between Jack and Lisa. You'll have to read, just like everyone else. I might be going to a RHCP concert this summer! Call me or im me… 

Rhapsody: Yes! I did see The Two Towers! It was sooo amazing, you should see it! Elves are so cool in this one! And yes, there are many yummy guys in the LOTR series, Aragorn being one of them. I'm glad you love the story, and that is exactly what it is. Keep reading!

Mancurian: Thanks, I think I will. J 

Melinda Becker: I'm glad you like it! Um, she is flirting knowingly with the men she is selling papers to, but not with the boys. The newsies are just noticing she's a girl because she's starting to act like one.

Chelci: Thank you! Yes, cute is what I was going for. I'm glad I depicted them well; I pride myself on my impressions, so maybe that has something to do with it. About the longer chapters…most of this is already written already, so there's really nothing I can do about that! I promise my upcoming stories will have longer chapters, though. J

Aguachica: No, I'm only on your favorites list, but your comment is flattering. I'm glad I did the accents well, I was worried about that. I read your updates! Very nice! 

Nathan: OMG Nathan I miss you!!!!!! You MUST call me because I never see you anymore! Thanks for reading my story; it's very flattering to think that this is a "talent". I know that they're writing the chronicles, but I want out. OUT! Oy vay! I can't stand being in it anymore! Are you in it? Anyway, Angel/Lisa is not me. She was going to be me, but she's really not. Close though. Very close.

Brandi: Thank you for reading and reviewing! You'll just have to see about Lisa and Jack…*giggles*….ahem…..sorry. Yes, the Two Towers was amazing. See ya Monday!

When Jack Came Home

Chapter 3

Jack lay awake in bed that night, thinking. The day had been a confusing one…he was surprised by the pang of jealousy and protectiveness he felt when he found out that Spot liked Lisa, and that Lisa didn't like him anymore. Lisa had always been his safety, his person to fall back on. 

            _Spot? Spot Conlon? She's too good fer him…Gah, Jack, what're ya thinkin'? She's like yer sistah, 'r sumptin'. Well, too late now. She doesn't like ya anymoah. Ev'ryt'ing's so complicated now. Why can' it just be like it ust ta be? I remembah, when she was liddle…_

            He smiled thinking about it. He had known Lisa since he was five years old. He didn't know her definite age. He began to remember and think about more often his first meeting with her, his angel…

            _She was so teeny. 'Bout three yeahs old, I'd say. I was…five. I foun' her in da rain, in dat alley right neah heah. She was cryin' so much, an' I was scared too. I remembah callin' Kloppman to help, an' we brought her in. It seems like so long ago. Pro'ly 'cause it was long ago. Thirteen yeahs. Thirteen yeahs she's been me angel. When did I staht callin' her that? Uh…must a' been abou' foah yeahs ago. Yeah, foah yeahs ago! She was 'bout twelve, an' I was foahteen. I don' think she knows why I call her dat. Dat was da yeah I almost killed myself. She saved me. She's what I live foah. Dat's why she's my angel._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Lisa awoke that night from a recurring dream.

            _I had dat dream again…da one abou' Jack rescuin' me. It was real cleah this time, though. I saw so much rain; I think I feeled it. It was cold, too. And den…and den Jack. And warm. And friendly faces. And love._

Lisa now associated all of these things with Jack. All of the love, warmth, laughter, and happiness she had shared with him. She remembered when she was a little girl, and Jack was like her older brother. 

            _Jack's always been deah foah me. He's da one dat taught me how ta read, an' write, an' sell. He's got it all wrong. He's my angel…_

            She began to feel confused, her life growing more complicated by the second. 

            _Ugh. Now dat Jack's heah, it makes everyt'in so much moah difficult. I'm ovah him…oah at least I should be. Maybe I should go wit' Spot. Mush tol' me 'bout a week ago dat he might like me. I should face it…Jack will always t'ink of me as a sistah._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The daylight shone brightly as Lisa stood, half-heartedly yelling out her headlines. "Foahty-seven yeah old woman sees, uh, Jesus in her, uh, ceiling…!" she called, unaware of how bad this headline was. She had her mind on other things, and she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before; it was taking its toll on her work.

            "Havin' some trouble?"

            Lisa turned, now seeing Jack walking up behind her. "Nah, I t'ink I got it," came the quick reply. She had never felt this strange around Jack before. There were butterflies in her stomach, and chills shooting up and down her legs, even though it was mid-July. She became increasingly aware that she was beginning to revive feelings for him again, something she did not readily want to do. She wasn't about to be crushed again.

            "Lemme help," Jack said with genuine concern.

            "I said I got it!" Lisa yelled, and then became suddenly remorseful. "Aw, Jack, I'm sorry…" she began to say, but Jack had already begun to back away.

            "Alright," he said, leaving.

            Lisa looked sadly after him, then at the stack of fifteen unsold papers. _I guess I bettah sell dese._ She quickly thought up another headline and put her whole self into her selling to get her mind off of Jack.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

A/N: So there it be! The third chapter! I promise that the next one will be very good. I like it, at least. Ok, so see y'all later! I'll update next week, I hope! I have 3 basketball games, though, so it depends. I want to though! 


	4. Happiness and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, I don't own anything to do with it…however, I do own Newsies on DVD if you ever want to come over and watch it…ah, singalongs. So much fun!

A/N: Hello, all! Sorry it took me so long to update….I had sooo many projects, and finals next week, and *sigh* I'm so stressed. But it's ok! I like to update, so I'm winding down…Ahh, here are the shoutouts!

Shoutouts:

Aguachica: Thank you, I love doing the accents! And I am an actress…was that sarcasm or were you serious? Anyway, I couldn't tell Adah about your story because I don't have her email address, sorry! Okay, well enjoy this chapter...I did! *cackle*

Rhapsody: Yes, poor Jack…the comparison between the dreams is what I was going for…enjoy this chapter!

Spikes: Hey, Spikes! I'm Lisa…thanks for reading, I'm happy that you like it! Here's your next chapter and much newsie love to you!

Helen **wink wink: Thanks….uh, I think. Nah, just kidding. We definitely need to have a sleepover to see good Will go hunting. Okay, well talk to ya later and have fun with finals! CTB! Tell everyone at REV I said Hi!

Katie: I'm glad you enjoy it, and creativity is my middle name. Not really, my middle name is Diane. Aanyway, have fun reading this chapter, I think it's pretty good…on with the story!

When Jack Came Home

Chapter 4

It was about four o' clock, and Lisa was back at the lodging house. She had finished selling at about two thirty, and had decided to go back to the lodging house and sleep before everyone was supposed to meet at Tibby's for Jack's welcome home party.

***

At Tibby's, all the newsies were waiting for Denton to come so they could get some food. After all, he was the "rich" newspaper man that they now always expected to pay for their meals. Well, he was rich to them, anyway.

"'Ey, d'ya know if Lisa's comin' down?" Race asked the general group. 

"I t'ought she was," said Kid Blink.

Jack had been wondering too.

"'Ey, I'll go an' see if she's at the lodgin' house. I t'ink she wanted ta come," he said.

***

Lisa awoke. She heard steps on the stairs, and covered her head with a pillow to stop the noise from reaching her ears. Jack walked in, looked around, and finally spotted her.

"'Ey," he said, trying for her attention. Lisa gave no reply.

"'Ey, goil wit' her head undah da pillow."

Still no reply.

Jack scooted her body over on the bed, and lay down next to her. He lay on his side, his head resting on his hand. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook gently.

"Hey, get up," he said softly.

"Mmph," a voice came from underneath the pillow, "Why…"

"Yer gonna miss my pahty."

Lisa sleepily dragged her head from underneath the pillow and lay on top of it, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"'Round foah thoity."

"Ohh," Lisa said sleepily, now starting to wake up. She turned over onto her back.

Both lay in silence. Lisa now stared at the cheap wood underside of Jack's bed, wide awake. Jack looked at her. She was in her "nice" white nightgown. It wasn't nice, really, but it was nice compared to anything else she had ever worn. It consisted simply of a long white skirt and matching top, with mock-lace sewn on the collar and hems. It didn't have sleeves anymore; one summer night Mush had ripped one off playfully, and Lisa had torn the other to match it, resulting in sleeves that ended just before her shoulders. It was not really white anymore, more of an off-white, since she'd been wearing it for four years now. She remembered saving up for this nightgown for two years, and how delighted she was when it was finally purchased. She smiled. Jack looked at her again. He smiled at her.

"Yoah goahgeous," he said slowly and sincerely.

Lisa lost her train of thought. She was at a loss for words. She paused, then smiled, and turned on her side. "You t'ink so?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Lisa's mouth quivered a little, searching for something to say. "Thanks," she whispered.

She was not truly gorgeous by any standards, maybe passing for pretty on a few good days. But to Jack, she glowed. 

Both sat in silence. Lisa had never felt this strange around Jack before. It was confusion, friendship and romantic love battling for her heart.

They stared in each other's eyes, searching for something. Jack slowly leaned forward. Lisa paused, first pulling back, then slowly leaning in also. She closed her eyes, and their lips touched very softly. Both leaned in further, pressuring the kiss. Finally they drew away, Lisa first.

"I'm so confused," she whispered, her face still very close to his, eyes closed.

"I know," Jack whispered back, leaning in again. This time, more willingly, Lisa leaned in and they kissed again. He put an arm on her hip and she touched his hair with her fingertips. Both drew away, slowly.

They were silent for who knows how long, because the moment stood still.

"I, um, guess I should change," Lisa said softly, still searching his eyes.

"I guess so," he replied. They passed, then he got up and backed toward the door, still staring at her. He finally reached it and left.

Lisa came back to reality, thoughts now racing through her head while she gathered clothes.

_This changes ev'ryt'ing. What am I gonna do? Will we go out? What if we break up? Oh my god…_

She started to put on a brown skirt, then paused.

_That kiss was so…wow._

She shook her head as she added a pink blouse and ran her fingers through her hair.

_I'm so confused. I need ta talk ta him._

Now she pulled on her boots.

_Tonight._

***

A/N: Yesss! Finally something happened! Good, yes? No? 


	5. Girl Talk

A/N: OMG I am sooooo sorry everyone! I know I was bad but I'll be better next time…school has been hell and I have been so busy…but here I am updating so OK! Enjoy the chapter…

P.S. Those of you who know me know that the girl characters in this chappy represent certain people…see if you can guess who, and if you don't know, ask and I'll tell you. Some (of the people represented) I know personally, some not.

Shout outs:

Rhapsody: Yes, they kissed. Ahhh, to have romance in your life is a good thing…I almost did, but now I don't. Aaaanyway, that is totally beside the point so enjoy this chapter! There is much girl talk.

Ellen: Whoa. My computer or ff.net did something really weird and instead of saying "Ellen" it said "xing@fanfiction.net". That is weird. Anyway, I miss you too but I just saw you yesterday so I don't as much as I did before. Thanks for reading!

Aguachica: Thank you! You flatter me so much. I don't really need advice on the breaking up in this story though…that comes later. Okay, so thanks for reading and I missed you today when GS were shopping for the skating party! I hope to see you there!

Nathan (?): Again, if you read Ellen's review, I don't know exactly who you are, but I think you're Nathan. If you are, thanks for calling me, I'll call you back and it was great to see you at the bball game and I think I'm going to see you in Moses and thanks for the shotglass and I miss you and I think I'm going to transfer to REV. Okay, so if you are in fact Nathan, you got all of that. If you didn't, then I'm sorry because my computer is stupid and it says that you are xing@ff.net, which I know you aren't. Okay, so thanks for the review!

Galaxy: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story! Yes, they kissed. Hope you like this chappy, I did.

Zee: I have no idea where I've been. Living life, I suppose. I am so busy nowadays! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. Here it is, enjoy! I'm happy you want to read more!

At Tibby's, everyone awaited Jack's arrival. Many Manhattan newsies, some Bronx newsies and around five Brooklyn Newsies were crowded in the small restaurant. Denton had just arrived, when Jack walked in.

            "Heya, fellas!" he said with a deep breath.

            "Heya, Cowboy," came many replies.

            "What took ya so long?" Kid Blink asked.

            "Oh, dat," Jack replied, "She was asleep. I had ta wake her up."

            "Ohh," many newsies answered knowingly. Anyone who ever had to wake Lisa up understood that it was not an easy task.

            Jack looked across the room and recognized a businessman-looking type. "Heya, Denton!" he yelled.

            "Hi, Jack," Denton shouted back, smirking. They immersed in conversation, and about five minutes later Lisa appeared.

            "Okay, now is everyone heah? Let's eat!" yelled Jack, while everyone began to yell their orders at Denton. 

            Dinner started, and Lisa sat at a table with 3 of her friends from the Bronx and one from Brooklyn, all girls. Girl newsies usually stuck together, especially when the room seemed dominated by boys, as it was now.

            Lisa picked at her food while the others ravenously gobbled theirs up. Sky, a Bronx girl with blond hair, brown eyes and freckles, looked up from her plate long enough to see what Lisa was doing.

            ""Ey, whyrn't ya eatin'?" she asked.

            "I d'know, I guess I jus' ain't hungry."

            Everyone at the table looked up.

            "Not _hungry_? _You_? Ya hardly get anyt'in' ta eat anyways!" Said the short blond with blue eyes that was sitting across from her.

            The girl sitting next to the short blond, a dark haired, pretty girl, looked over at Lisa, searching her. "Hmmm…." the girl thought out loud, and then turned to the short blond. "Sunset, I don' think this had any'tin' ta do wit' her bein' hungry." She turned to Lisa. "What's wrong?"

            Lisa didn't pay any attention to Raven, the girl that was asking the question. She was now staring at Jack. The girls looked at her, then followed her gaze over to where it was directed. 

            A girl with flaming red hair and green eyes turned back around, squinting at Lisa. "You aren't fallin' in love with that Kelly boy, now are ya? That isn't goin' ta do ya any good, now." she said with an Irish accent.

            Lisa snapped out of her gaze, looking quickly over at the Irish girl, then started picking at her food again. "Aw, shut up Red."

            Raven's eyes widened. "Ya _do_ like him again, don't ya? When will ya evah loin?"

            Lisa shot a dark glance at Raven. " I don' see any harm in likin' him…" she replied defensively.

            Sunset gave her a sympathetic look, and said, "Angel, yer only settin' yerself up ta get hoit again."

            All of the girl at the table had witnessed what had happened last time Lisa had figured out that Jack only loved her as a sister. She had been crushed, and it had taken all of them weeks to console her. None of them wished to go through that again.

            "I'm not gonna get hoit this time aroun'." Lisa said decidedly.

            The girls gave each other glances of sympathy for her.

            Sky put her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "What makes ya think it'll be diff'ren' this time?"

            "I uh, just know it'll be, I guess." Lisa replied.

            "Listen, maybe you should try someone else, like, uh, Spot, oah, uh, that guy wit' da eyepatch." suggested Sunset.

            "Who, Blink?" Lisa asked incredulously. "No way! He's to hypah, and Spot likes that goil, whatshername? Juliana."

            "Well, you can't just go and wait for Kelly, eh, you know what happened last time." Red added.

            "Listen, goils, it's diff'ren' now. Jus' trust me." Lisa said, then, seeing their blank stared, sighed and started again. "Well, I wasn' gonna tell nobody, but dis is how it is. When I was upstaihs, Jack, well, he, uh…kissed me."

            The girls all half gasped and leaned back, for they had been leaning in to hear the news. It seemed that no one knew what to say. 

            "Well, I guess ya bettah go foah it, den," Raven said, in shock.

            "Well, this is good news! The gossip hasn't been this good since when Blink was with the mayor's daughter!" exclaimed Red.

            "Uh, Red, dat nevah really happened," told Sunset. Red looked sheepish.

            A little girl, bright blind with blue eyes, who had not been paying attention to the conversation until them, looked up at the girls and over at Lisa. "Eww, he _kissed_ you?" She asked, her face crinkled. They all laughed, and Sky put a hand over the little girl's mouth. "Too loud, Pixie," she said through giggles.

            "Talk ta him," Sunset suggested.

            "I guess I bettahm I'm just kinda afraid. What if dat kiss was a mistake?"

            "Mistake? No. You should talk ta him, at least ta find out," Raven said, and gave Lisa a little push out of her chair. Lisa took a deep breath, and got up. She saw that Jack was walking over to get another coke from the counter. She looked back at her friends for encouragement, and they nodded and silently urged her on. She took another deep breath, and grabbed Jack's arm.

            "Can we talk?" She asked nervously.

            Jack looked at her. "Yeah."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

A/N: There it is, the juicy girl talk. Anyway, when you review, can you please state your name in the review so I don't have confusion from my computer? Thanks, y'all are the best! Happy chappy! Hehe….


End file.
